


A Lovely Evening

by hanniefairy



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other, Sapphic, Witches, soft, very very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniefairy/pseuds/hanniefairy
Summary: A soft and lovely evening shared between lovers.
Relationships: Aradia/Nova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Lovely Evening

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something small i wrote for my ocs 👉👈

The sun set slowly behind the little cottage as Nova sat down on the sofa to read her beloved's new book. A few birds chirped as they got ready for their day to end. More crickets and night animals started coming out. The warm sun poured through the trees and the window as it set. Nova turned on the lamp on the table next to her and sighed contently. It was a busy day, but this is a beautiful evening. 

Time passed quickly as Nova was reading and before she knew it the sun was nearly gone and her lover walked through the front door, smiling softly as they saw her sitting there.  
Nova got up and walked over to Aradia, helping her take their jacket off. "How was your day?" she asked softly with a smile.  
"It was nice. Quiet." Aradia replied as she turned around to look at Nova.  
"Well, it is a bookstore." Nova said as she giggled softly.  
They walked together to the sofa and sat close to eachother. Aradia noticed the book they wrote lying on the arm rest, "Did you read it?" they asked.  
"Hm?" Nova wasn't sure what she meant at first, then she looked over at the book. "Oh, I was," she smiled and looked back at them, "I haven't finished it yet. It's very good so far though, you're a very good writer."  
Aradia's cheeks reddened slightly, "You say that a lot."  
"That's because it's true!" Nova smiled her signature eyesmile then picked up the book again, "Mind if I keep reading it?"  
"Not at all," Aradia replied as they wrapped their arms around Nova and laid their head on her shoulder. "I'm tired."  
"Then sleep." Nova said softly as she continued reading.

They sat like that for awhile as the night went on. The soft warm light of the lamp shone dimly through the room and crickets chirped in the distance. It was so quiet you may have been able to hear the wind blowing just ever so slightly through the trees.  
They sat close together, being able to hear eachother's breaths and feel eachother's heartbeats. Every couple minutes, there would be the sound of a page being turned. It was so perfect and nice. 

Nova closed the book and sat it down on the table as she finished it. She looked back at Aradia and smiled. She loved evenings like these, it's so simple and nice and quiet. And lovely. She leaned her head atop of Aradia's and closed her eyes as one of her hands found her lover's. She drifted to sleep.

And they stayed like that til' morning. 

Another lovely night.


End file.
